


Careful beginnings

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character, Sick Tony Stark, Sickfic, bus ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve's on his way to a freind as a stranger corsses his way.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053554
Kudos: 17





	Careful beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Steve/Tony  
> Title: Careful beginnings  
> Prompt category: Short prompts  
> Prompt: One person meets a stranger on a mode of  
> transportation.

Steve sits in the full packed bus, surrounded by loud people, screaming children and the smell of sweat and strangely pee. The heat in the vehicle is unbearable, the AC not functional and the windows can’t be opened much to bring any relief. There’s barely a free seat, the only one that might look good is the one right next to him and he hopes that no one will ask him if he can take a seat. He regrets taking the bus and not a uber. “I-I’m sorry?” His head snaps up to face another man. This one has brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a cute goatee and looks just sick. He’s pale, a little hunched over, maybe sweaty for another reason than the burning summer heat. “Yeah?”

“C-can I-” The man motions to the seat before he groans. Steve shoves his hope for free space aside, which are immediately replaced with worry for the stranger. “Sure, take a seat.” He nods, takes his bag from the seat and watches as the stranger nods and sits down with another painful groan. From close up, Steve can see the sweat droplets on his forehead, the light blush on his cheek and the pain in his eyes. The brunette is holding his chest as if breathing is difficult or he has a chest ache. “I’m sorry, are you okay?” Steve leans forward to see the man better, who just nods pained and closes his eyes, still leans forward as if about to puke on the ground. “Are you sure?” Steve drowns, knowing how much of a hassle a chest infection can be. “Y-yeah.” The blush on the man’s face deepens a little, but this time not from the outside heat or a possible fever. Steve debates with himself if he should drop it, leave the man be and get off in ten minutes as if nothing happened. A third grunt lets him decide. “Okay, listen. I know not to stick my nose in strangers’ problems, but I’m a little concerned. You don’t look so good. Where are you heading? Hospital?”

“W-why would I t-tell a s-stranger-” Steve doesn’t let him finish. “I’m Steve Rogers, nice to meet you.” He grins a little, not letting his worried expression shift by much. “Now we’re no strangers. So, Hospital?” The man turns his face a little to him with a confused expression but nods. “Good. I’ll take you, okay?”

“U-usually I only g-go with people a-after the first d-date.” The man manages a shaky grin and wriggle of his eyebrows before he hunches over with a painful sounding cough. This time Steve blushes a bit, but shoves it aside. “M-maybe after we make sure you’re fine. What’s your name?”

“T-tony.”

“Alright Tony. Here we go.” Steve helps the man up as the bus stops, steadies him with a hand on his hips and an arm throw over his own shoulder to keep him up. While he guides the man to the entrance of the emergency room, he hopes, that he doesn’t seem to forward. He has to admit that the stranger is kinda cute. Hopefully, he swings that way. A nurse comes running to them, talking in a rapid speed, and asking all sorts of questions. She’s about to take Tony away but the man stops her shortly, fiddles with something in his wallet and passes a card to Steve. “C-call me i-if you like?” Steve takes the card, watches as Tony gets whisked away and only then looks at the card, blushing himself at the phone number on it.


End file.
